DBZ Revelations: Dark Moon Rising—Space Race Revelations (Part 1)
This is Part 1 of the DBZ Revelations story arc: Dark Moon Rising. Enjoy Reading! Plot Long ago, the Saiyan warrior Bardock, (the biological father of Goku, (real name Kakarot), after attaining information from a defeated Saiyan strike force, arrives on Planet Vegeta to warn his Saiyan brethren that the evil alien warlord, Freeza, was coming to destroy them all. But the Saiyan people just scoff at Bardock, as they don’t heed his warning, thus Bardock is left to fight Freeza alone. When Freeza and his men arrive in orbit above Planet Vegeta via a large spaceship, Bardock prepares to fight them. But in one swift stroke, Freeza unexpectedly launches a large, sun-like energy ball right at Bardock, disintegrating and killing him. The energy ball continues to fly until it strikes Planet Vegeta’s surface, blowing up the planet and wiping out the entire Saiyan race. However, unbeknownst to everyone, before Freeza and his men arrived, only six Saiyans had secretly heeded Bardock’s original warning. These six Saiyans, after believing the warning and knowing that they would die at the hands of Freeza, decided to hide away a secret Saiyan-made invention to prevent Freeza from finding and/or destroying it. They hide the device aboard a Saiyan spacecraft called the Guile and set the ship on auto-pilot, allowing it to launch itself away from Planet Vegeta just in time before Freeza’s energy ball strikes the Saiyan home world. However, the large shockwave from the growing explosion of Planet Vegeta slams into the ship. The effects of the shockwave damage both the ship’s propulsion engines and its autopilot function, thus the ship starts to tumble through outer space like space junk. Three years later, the damaged Saiyan spacecraft continued to tumble through space, still carrying the un-damaged Saiyan device in its crash-vault. Then, after the end of the third year, the ship finally finds its resting place: it crash lands…on the dark, far side of planet Earth’s moon! The impact of the “UFO spacecraft” is detected back on Earth by a NASA, (National Aeronautics and Space Administration), radar facility in the Mojave Desert in the United States. It is May 3rd, 1961, and the United States is in the middle of a Cold War with Russia, at that time known as the Soviet Union. The news of the lunar impact secretly goes up through the US chain of command until it finally reaches then US President, John F. Kennedy. Simultaneously, Kennedy and his staff also receive top-secret intelligence reports explaining that the Soviet government had also detected the lunar impact by one of their radar stations. Because of this, Kennedy and his staff decide that they need to get an American astronaut to the moon to investigate the downed “UFO spacecraft” before the Russians do. Later that same month, on May 25th, 1961, a few weeks after the lunar impact, Kennedy gives a historic speech to the US Congress, stressing his persistence to get a man on the moon before the end of the decade. However, he and other US government officials leave out the real reason of why they wanted to get there. Eight years later, after Kennedy’s death, NASA announces that they had perfected the rocket technology to get three US astronauts to Earth’s moon. On July 20th of 1969, the crew of the Apollo 11 lunar spacecraft lands on the moon and US astronauts Neil Armstrong and Edwin “Buzz” Aldrin become the first humans from Earth to walk on the moon. Meanwhile, the third astronaut, Michael Collins, stays in the moon’s orbit in the Apollo 11 command/service module to wait for Neil and Buzz to return from their mission. During their stay on the moon, Neil and Buzz, on top-secret orders from the US government, secretly discover and explore the crashed “UFO spacecraft” and collect hard samples and photos of it, unaware of its origin. After returning from the moon’s surface back to Michael Collins’s command/service module, the three astronauts safely return to Earth, and quickly give the hard samples they took of the alien spacecraft to US government agents. Concurrent to the rest of the Apollo manned-missions to Earth’s moon, the Soviet government’s space agency secretly and undetectably lands a Soviet cosmonaut named Dmitry Koslov on the moon to also explore the alien ship in August of 1971. They do this by using their one-man Soviet LK (Lunniy Korabl) lunar module, which is part of the Soviet Soyuz spacecraft. Koslov eventually returns back to Earth safely with hard samples of the alien ship. The Soviet moon mission itself is kept a complete secret from the rest of the world, (including the United States), due to Soviet national security reasons. The mission is “officially” reported to the world as just another ordinary launch of a Soviet military satellite. Eventually, both the American and Soviet moon programs shut down in 1972 due to high financial costs by both NASA and the Soviet government In the present day, (the 21st century), in Japan, World Mixed Martial Arts Champion Hercule, also known as Mr. Satan, invites the entire DragonBall Z gang, (excluding the gods: King Kai, Supreme Kai, etc.), over to his luxurious Freedom Hotel for a private banquet in honor of their one-year victory anniversary over their previous enemy, Majin Boo. The banquet takes place on the hotel’s large outdoor courtyard. Everyone is enjoying themselves with food and games, when suddenly a strange hysterical man shows up and disrupts the party. At first, Vegeta is about to personally kick him out, until the paranoid man hands over a blue folder of papers to Bulma. After that, he frantically runs back to his blue car and drives away without explaining anything. After the man’s quick hysterical departure, Bulma, Goku, and the rest the gang look over the papers and documents within the blue folder. Each document depicts pictures and written information about the great Space Race between the United States and the former Soviet Union. By studying the information, the gang suddenly discovers that back in 1961 the US government had detected a UFO spacecraft crash-landing on Earth’s moon, and that all the US manned space missions to the moon were really investigatory missions for the astronauts to explore the UFO. Not knowing what this information had to do with them, but wanting to know more about it, the Z gang decides to look up more information related to the Space Race. With the banquet at Hercule’s Freedom Hotel obviously over, the whole gang heads over to Bulma’s house, (Capsule Corp.), to do some manual research about the Space Race via the Internet, videos, and books. During the height of their research, the Z gang suddenly hears a loud crash outside. When they go outside to see what happened, they see that a typical round Saiyan space pod had crash-landed a few miles away from the Capsule Corp. building. When the gang arrives to inspect the crash site, a Saiyan warrior climbs out of the capsule and reveals himself to be Vegeta’s younger brother, Tarble. After introducing himself, Tarble explains to everyone that two of Freeza’s former most powerful elite soldiers, Abo and Kado, are coming to Earth to collect Earth’s seven Dragon Ball orbs to use them to wish both Freeza and his father King Cold back to life. Tarble claims he knows of all this because, sometime earlier, he had tried to fight both Abo and Kado by himself on another planet but failed, and that the twin brothers had told him personally that they were heading to Earth to search for the Dragon Balls. The Z warriors are extremely thankful for Tarble for arriving on Earth before Abo and Kado could. However, knowing that they still need to do more research and investigation on the Space Race, the gang decides to send Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo to find the Dragon Balls using Bulma’s Dragon Ball Radar Detector. After the four leave, Goku and Vegeta decide that they need to train for their inevitable battle with Abo and Kado, so the two Saiyan warriors fly off to Kami’s Lookout Center and start their martial-arts training in the Lookout Center’s Room of Spirit and Time. Dende, (the new Guardian of Earth), and his assistant, Mr. Popo, wait for them outside the Room to finish their training. Elsewhere, Abo and Kado crash land on Earth on the planes of Africa in their two separate space pods. (To Be Continued...) Category:Fan Fiction